1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a game system and a controller, and more particularly, to a game system and a controller which move, based on a direction input, an object displayed on a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, for example, a controller including control units that are held by both hands of a player to perform a game operation is disclosed at the “Wii controller”, the extension controller, and the nunchuk in the web page of URL: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/controllers/index.html, Nintendo Co., Ltd., searched on Jun. 22, 2009 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1).
The controller disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 is composed of a first control unit and a second control unit that is connected to an external extension connector of the first control unit via a connection cable. Then, a player holds the first control unit with one hand (e.g. the right hand) and the second control unit with the other hand (e.g. the left hand), and performs a game operation. Here, each of the first control unit and the second control unit is provided with operation buttons, a stick, and the like on a top surface and a side surface of a housing thereof.
However, in the controller disclosed in the above Non-Patent Document 1, because the first control unit and the second control unit are connected to each other via the connection cable, a range in which the player holding the controller to perform a game operation can freely move the first control unit and the second control unit is limited. Further, when a plurality of players perform game operations by using the above controllers in a state where there are no connection cables, each pair of a first control unit and a second control unit is difficult to be identified, and thus there is the possibility that the players use wrong pairs of first control units and second control units. Further, when a player performs an operation by using a first control unit and a second control unit that belong to different pairs, it becomes impossible for the player to perform an intended operation.